


俗套校园故事

by youeatricelema



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 4





	俗套校园故事

-

下午三点的大课间，张颜齐以“困难疲倦一扫而光，打起精神迎接高考”为口号在教室后门组织一场小型集体文娱活动，由张颜齐本人和他同桌姚琛的拉普掰头开场，班长周震南卷一张数学试卷作为话筒担任主持工作。活动即将开始之际夏之光提溜两大袋一点点奔赴现场，众人放弃围观一拥而上，张颜齐半个“哟”卡在喉咙，纠结片刻还是决定先把波霸奶绿拿到手再讲。

喝到奶茶的同学们脸上露出了幸福的微笑，同种类型的微笑在放假前或者考试后也可以见到。所有人（包括张颜齐）都忘了文娱活动的事，抓紧时间摄入香甜养分。夏之光四处看了一圈，拿胳膊肘捅捅周震南：“班长，翟潇闻呢？”  
周震南鼓着腮帮子嚼珍珠：“噢，刚刚有个女生把他叫出去了。”  
翟潇闻同学，凭借校庆上一首《情深深雨濛濛》火遍校园，大家都亲切地称他“人间依萍”。第一次听到这个叫法翟潇闻琢磨了半天：这到底是不是个夸人的词儿？夏之光一拍桌子：形容你的嘛！肯定是好话。翟潇闻信心大增，从此情书收得更加理直气壮。广播站已经开始播放经典曲目《明天会更好》，唱到“伸出你双手”的时候翟潇闻就回来了，手里拿着一封粉色的信，夏之光抢过来闻一闻，竟然还是草莓味的。  
“你是狗吗什么都要闻。”翟潇闻把信夺回来，嘬一口夏之光的奶茶。夏之光从袋子里拿出最后一杯递过去：“这个才是你的。我说，怎么没人给我写情书？”  
翟潇闻拍拍他肩膀：“下次校庆你去翻跟头，我带头鼓掌，把你捧红。”  
夏之光愁眉苦脸：“哎呀，高三早就不让参加校庆啦。”

自然，人到高三基本告别娱乐，完整的课间都难得。英语老师在翟潇闻吸溜奶茶的时候款款走来：“我们提前点上课啊焉栩嘉你来把模考试卷发一下。”焉栩嘉正在给手表紧发条，非常矜持地点了点头。夏之光冲他做鬼脸，他面无表情地把夏之光的英语试卷从最底下抽出来：“你这次作文又得了三分。”翟潇闻在前座偷笑，被夏之光踢了一脚凳子，一口奶茶全喷在书上。

英语课开始后夏之光很快进入深睡眠。期间苏醒一次，是因为老师收走了张颜齐的《十人以下小型团队管理法则》。下课后翟潇闻叫他起来一起上厕所，当时已经十二月底，天寒地冻，夏之光掏鸡儿的时候冷得一哆嗦，转头问翟潇闻：“我生日礼物买了吗？”  
翟潇闻望着天花板吹口哨：“谁生日？什么礼物？”

夏之光为此气了一晚上，但出于一些隐秘的私人关系（邻居），俩人下了晚自习还是一块儿回家。翟潇闻的小电驴只剩一格电，拧了半天都没动起来。夏之光在一旁挠后脑勺：“我下午骑的时候还有电的呀。”  
“你骑我车去买的奶茶啊？”  
“那不是省劲嘛。”  
“你很有道理哦？”  
没办法，只好走回去。翟潇闻推小电驴，夏之光推捷安特。已知这是十二月，气温零下，两人都冻得睁不开眼。夏之光心生一计，“不然你先把车放路边，然后坐我车杠上，我带你回去。”  
翟潇闻在羽绒服里缩成一个球：“行吧。”  
坐在杠上的翟潇闻等同于一个羽绒挡风罩，夏之光把他拢在怀里，老天很不给面子的开始下雪。车骑得歪歪扭扭的，雪天路又滑，夏之光大声嚷嚷：“挡我看路了你把脖子缩一下——”

禁止骑车带人不是没有道理。他们倒在路边的时候雪突然下紧了，小小的白色的纸鹤一样的雪花填充路灯鹅黄的光路。夏之光被一种毛绒绒的感觉笼罩，很罗曼蒂克，但他说不上来，只想一直躺在雪里。于是他换了个舒服的姿势，又问翟潇闻：“我生日你真忘啦？”  
翟潇闻半个脑袋摔在夏之光胸口，心中涌起很多柔软的温情。于是他决定坦白：“没忘，我骗你的。”  
“哪有你这样的，骗我干嘛。”  
夏之光看看他，睫毛落了一小片雪，眼睛却眨得很轻快。这种时刻实在很适合使用一些修辞，什么忽如一夜春风来啦，白天碎碎堕琼芳啦。所以夏之光说：“小翟，雪落在你睫毛上好像头皮屑。”  
“你妈的。”翟潇闻踹他的腿，那点温情很快和睫毛上的雪一起消失了。

最后夏之光把山地车卡在踏板上，推着电动车踽踽前行。翟潇闻抄着手在后座为他呐喊：“加油啊，骆驼光子！”夏之光被风雪糊脸，没空回话，背影很沉重。翟潇闻有点于心不忍，掀起一角羽绒服，从毛衣里撕下来一张暖宝宝给他：“要不要拿着暖暖手？”夏之光吸着鼻涕：“不要，肯定都捂臭了。”翟潇闻怒发冲冠：“帅哥怎么会臭！”

作为补偿，翟潇闻请他吃妈妈亲手煮的馄饨，夏之光迅速温暖起来。他们在家长面前假模假样聊了一会儿学习的事，翟潇闻妈妈问，光光英语有进步吗，翟潇闻说有点儿吧，今天阅读理解错了八个还是九个？夏之光低头呼噜呼噜喝汤：今天不行，运气不好。

运气这词儿真的很玄妙。夏之光觉得自己一年的好运气都攒在了生日这天。一月四号，一模迫在眉睫，焉栩嘉正一脸严肃的和周震南对英语答案，姚琛左右手来回倒腾着做电磁场大题，期间碰到张颜齐两次。张颜齐做压轴题做得失去活力，因此没有骂他。翟潇闻配平化学方程式的时候造出了某种不存在的物质。夏之光在17岁的尾巴上攻克数学难题，已经算出a=1。在这种热火朝天的学习氛围里，灯管闪烁两下，灭了。仔细看看，整栋教学楼的灯都灭了。没人知道是哪个散德行的拉了电闸，但整栋楼都发出了介于焦躁和兴奋之间的欢呼。张颜齐在一片欢呼中怒吼：“我差一点就把这题算出来，真的是！”夏之光在一片欢呼中回应他：“我算出来了！我是1！我是1！”

他想起来自己桌洞里还放着蜡烛，蜡烛是为生日准备的，散德行爱好者夏之光原本准备亲自拉电闸，但有人抢先一步，让他有种整栋楼都为自己庆生的快乐错觉。他从脚底下搬出来一个六寸的小蛋糕，很有架势的摆在五三上，翟潇闻立刻响应，掏出小鱼干两袋。一群人摸黑围过来，叽叽喳喳：“今天你生日啊？”“你十七还十八？”“生日快乐！”夏之光在兜里摸火柴：“让开点让开点，我点蜡烛了！”

包围圈微微散开，同学们自发贡献一点小零食，有辣条，硬糖和鱿鱼丝，还有一袋臭豆腐（来自姚琛）。蜡烛点起来了，每个人眼睛里都有一片小小的火焰。周震南带头唱起生日歌，有多愁善感的同学唱第一句就开始哽咽（好像是张颜齐，据说他想到了自己的妈妈）。夏之光闭上眼睛大声许愿：“我的第一个愿望是噢唔唔唔……”  
翟潇闻捂住他的嘴：“说出来就不灵了！”  
于是朋友们安静地等他许愿，烛光照亮小蛋糕和小零食，肃穆的氛围很像某种宗教仪式。夏之光一口气吹灭所有蜡烛，众人纷纷鼓掌，迫不及待地分食蛋糕，脸上沾着奶油，手舞足蹈。班主任进来的时候夏之光正在掰蛋糕上的巧克力牌，他问翟潇闻要生日还是要快乐，翟潇闻说随便，夏之光先把乐吃掉，又把生也吃掉，给翟潇闻快和日。翟潇闻很疑惑：“你是不是在暗示我什么？”班主任拍拍手：“好了好了同学们，电路需要维修，今天提前放学，夏之光不要带头扰乱纪律，我看到你在吃了。”

教室里沸腾起来，同学们冲出教室如过江之鲫。夏之光忙着把万家零食塞进书包里，翟潇闻在桌洞里摸了半天，摸出来一个小方盒子：“喏，你的生日礼物。”  
夏之光借着窗户外边儿透进来的光拆开看，一颗小小的水晶球，里面有木屋，秋千，花丛和雪，玻璃球面倒映一个教室的窗框。翟潇闻问他，“怎么样，是不是特感动？”夏之光晃了晃，人造雪花纷纷扬扬，“还行吧，就那样。”翟潇闻背上书包转头就走：“不喜欢拉倒啊，明年不送了。”夏之光连忙追上去扒拉他，“别啊，我乱说的，其实特好。”班主任在黑漆漆的教室里拍桌子：“不许在教室里打闹！”夏之光立刻装模作样地踢起正步，很快被驱逐出门。

冬去春来，天亮得越来越早，夏之光还是不能按时起床。翟潇闻每天早上闭着眼睛在楼下等他，过好久夏之光才叼一片面包跑下来，很符合某种日式RPG的开头，但是并没有任何日式RPG的展开。晨读照常哈欠连天，语文老师鼓动同学们在室外晨读保持头脑清醒，大家很听话地走出教室，三三两两聚集在香樟或者梧桐树下读书，个别不爱学习的同学甚至走到了操场里。夏之光跑得最远，已经到了双杠底下。他挂在杠上问翟潇闻：“你看我像孙悟空吗？”  
翟潇闻拿着个小本本在背，匀出一只眼看他，“真不学习啦？焉栩嘉可都开始倒着背3500词了。”  
夏之光从杠上下来，蹲在翟潇闻旁边读作文例句。期间有几对小情侣从操场钻进小树林里，夏之光扭头看看，觉得他们一准是躲在里面亲嘴。广播站又在放《明天会更好》，夏之光跟着哼：春风不解风情，吹动少年的心。再扭头回来的时候发现翟潇闻已经趴在膝盖上睡着了，校服拖到地上，下摆沾了点土。夏之光帮他往上扯扯，心里又有毛绒绒的感觉，非常非常轻微，好像春风拂面。他在小情侣流动的操场边短暂地思考了一些哲学命题，比如什么是爱情。他还没有跟这两个字打过照面，老师和家长也不太提，倒是电视里经常有人为爱情去死，让他觉得爱情是十分危险的事。夏之光没想过为谁去死，他还很年轻，手里头握着大把的时间，可以用来打篮球，吊单杠，拐小路走回家。用来背书和做试卷也还行。要是死了，这些时间就都没有了，实在得不偿失，可见爱情并不是什么好事。  
在他琢磨爱情真谛的时候翟潇闻悠悠转醒，打个哈欠又开始旁若无人的背单词。夏之光狗狗祟祟地凑过去问：“哎，人家给你塞情书，里面都写什么啊？”  
“干嘛？”翟潇闻白他一眼，又抠抠手指，“就是夸我很帅之类的呗，还能有啥。”  
夏之光觉得没劲，要回教室去。翟潇闻腿麻，扯着他的胳膊缓了一会儿。夏之光半边身子酥酥麻麻，开始怀疑自己绝症缠身。

有没有生病另说，高考是无论如何躲不掉。那几天翟潇闻胃口不太好，可能是紧张，也可能是天热，夏之光就从家里带了冰镇绿豆汤，放在保温杯里，舀出来有很大一碗。其实他们考前没有想象中紧张，考后也没有想象中轻松。周震南第一个走出考场，对门口蹲守的记者说了一点高深莫测的感言。姚琛和张颜齐很默契的在语文第一题的平翘舌选择上犹豫了很久。翟潇闻觉得肚子有点凉，但是问题不大。夏之光写完最后一个字，觉得自己可能要长大了，长大的意思就是去大学当小朋友。考试结束后他们有序离开考场，这所高中不大流行拥抱，所以他们挥手告别。夏之光很容易掉眼泪，差点又要哭，焉栩嘉好心提醒他：“晚上还有聚会，到时候哭。”

毕业聚会一般来说都比较愚蠢，具体形式是一群刚成年或快成年的小孩聚在一起装大人，吹牛，唱歌，喝醉。但这些行为还算得上单纯可爱，因为他们确实尚且拥有一些小孩的特权。凌晨的时候他们跑去ktv的天台上鬼吼鬼叫，喊一些理想大学的名字什么的，还有人口齿不清地对着夜空背了一段琵琶行。夏之光趴在栏杆上兴致高涨，混在一群疯疯癫癫的高中生里喊：“翟潇闻——”  
翟潇闻被天台的风吹起额发，他喝了一点酒，笑得很傻。“干嘛呀，”他问了两遍，“你干嘛呀。”  
有小朋友在他俩身后自发合唱校园广播站经典曲目：《明天会更好》。夏之光随歌声摇晃，他说：“你生日的时候我给你准备了礼物，但是快高考了。”  
唱出你的热情，伸出你双手。  
“然后呢。”  
让我拥抱着你的梦。  
“然后我就没给你。”  
让我拥有你真心的面孔。  
“那你现在给我呗。”  
让我们的笑容，充满着青春的骄傲。  
“那我说了啊，我呀，”夏之光对着夜晚深吸一口气，要说的后半句全淹没在跑调的大合唱里。  
“我——”  
——让我们期待明天会更好。


End file.
